leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClariS/Myth on Reduction/Penetration Flip
Hiya reader! While having a fun discussion with the always fun and lovely Interceptor402 (who can always be found hanging around the awesome and divined page because Kayle is always super awesome!) a thought occurred to crunch the numbers oh how effective the reduction/penetration flip. So this here is the purpose of this blog: "How much did the reduction/penetration flip increase your champion's damage?" Overview First, I will only reference armor throughout this entire blog, but all the findings here holds true for magic resistance. Second, we need a very quick overview on this order so people in the dark can understand what I'm talking about. In Season 3, the order of reduction and penetration is: # Flat magic reduction # Percent magic reduction # Percent magic penetration # Flat magic penetration Before season 3, the order was: # Percent magic reduction # Flat magic reduction # Flat magic penetration # Percent magic penetration Analyzing Data Without LW Let's assume you only have the mastery to grant you 8% armor pen, and 50 armor pen through masteries, runes, and items. With LW Now, let's repeat this process again but this time, let's assume you have both and the mastery, granting a total of 40% armor pen, while still having 50 armor pen. An Average This one is just an average that most champion has. This only has around 12 armor pen from runes, 5 armor pen & 8% armor pen from mastery, and . Total: 27 armor pen, and 8% armor pen. An Average with LW This one is just an average for a champion with . This only has around 12 armor pen from runes, 5 armor pen & 8% armor pen from mastery, and . Total: 27 armor pen, and 40% armor pen. Now what can we get out from these data. By the data, we actually get a very very simple equation we can use to discover the difference in armor. This equation holds true for all different possible values (I have tested it countless times) and the equation is: = (value of ) (value of 100) See how simple math is :) By studying the equation, you can quickly learn something. You only start seeing a noticeable difference when you stack % armor penetration. And this is where the truth lies. ;There is only three sources to grab % armor penetration * : 35% armor pen * : 8% armor pen * : 5 - 25% armor pen ;Same for % magic penetration * : 35% magic pen * : 8% magic pen * : 16 - 40% magic pen Conclusion The Reduction/Pen flip is only a noticeable difference if you grab or you're . If your champions falls under one of these two options, then you see an average increase of 3 - 10% (target has 60 - 175 armor) due to the flip. With that, it is a rather good change, but... if you do not have or you're not , then at best, you see an increase of %. Beyond that, everything else is really unnoticeable. , , and because they are the only champions that have penetration within their kit. All other champions have reduction and at best, they have a 0% increase. * In addition, basically champions that would desire or . ** Basically anything that provides % penetration benefited the most out from this change, and then those with flat penetration gains a little. Anything with reduction (at worst) has been nerfed, but due to the small amount of sources where flat armor reduction appear, it's rarely a nerf. Did become overpowered because of this flip? * No. Black Clever would had been overpowered as well in season 2 if it was released with the 30% armor reduction and 15 flat armor pen. The order of which these appears are the same, and has a very tiny difference regardless of the order. }} Final Thoughts No not take this information wrongly. This flip has been a buff overall, but the buff is only noticeable is if your champion stacked resistance penetration (like grabbing or ) and grab or . Outside of that, the buff is very marginal. It's a buff, but a tiny one. I hope this blog has been really helpful for you and taught you something completely new. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask and I'll answer. Thank you for your time. Category:Blog posts